


Tony Stark has daddy issue

by vincent_177a



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ai khóc nỗi đau này, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincent_177a/pseuds/vincent_177a
Summary: Tony rất muốn được gọi là daddy, và càng muốn chính Anthony gọi gã như vậy.





	Tony Stark has daddy issue

Tony luôn muốn được gọi là "daddy", không hiểu sao.

Và cũng không hiểu sao, tình nhân của gã- Anthony Stark mặc dù biết rất rõ về sở thích hơi lạ lùng này, nhưng lại chẳng bao giờ chịu gọi gã là "daddy" cả. Điều này tất nhiên làm gã thấy khó chịu đôi chút.

" Ê Anthony, gọi tôi là daddy đi."- Tony nói, chống tay vào cằm, để cái tua-vít sang bên cạnh, ngước mắt lên nhìn người đang chằm chằm xem gã làm việc nãy giờ.

" Sao tôi phải gọi em là daddy? Em ăn nói có nghĩa lí gì đi chứ Tony."- Anthony lấy ngón tay trỏ của hắn quệt đi vệt bẩn trên má gã.

" Tôi thích, mau gọi tôi là daddy!"

" Này, em đang ra lệnh cho tôi đấy hả?" - Anthony có chút bất mãn. - " Tôi nói cho em biết! Em còn chưa bao giờ gọi tôi là daddy đâu, em còn dám bắt tôi gọi em là daddy! Em thật quá đáng!"

" Chỉ một câu daddy anh cũng không nói được sao? Chỉ một chữ daddy thôi mà Anthony."

Tony cự nự, gã đứng lên để chiều cao có thể ngang bằng với Anthony, vì gã cảm giác cổ gã như sắp gãy đến nơi khi phải liên tục ngẩng đầu lên, nhất là khi gã vừa phải cúi đầu xuống trong một thời gian dài để sửa vài thứ trong bộ giáp.

" Không thích."

" Anh nhất định không gọi chứ gì?"

" Nhất định không."

" Anh chắc chưa?"

" Chắc chắn!" - Anthony khoanh hai tay lại, ra vẻ quyết tâm cao ngùn ngụt, rằng ông đây sẽ không vứt liêm sỉ đi để gọi vợ là daddy đâu.

" Anh chắc chắn rồi chứ gì? Đước, vậy thì tôi sẽ... không thèm nói chuyện với anh nữa!"

" Ờ, nhưng tôi nhất định cũng sẽ không gọi em là daddy đâu."

Sau đó, Anthony bắt đầu ngồi đếm.

Một phút, hai phút, ba phút.... đến phút thứ 10, Anthony bắt đầu cảm thấy như hắn sắp bị điếc đến nơi mất rồi, hắn cần nghe giọng Tony ngay-lập-tức.

" Daddy à.."

" Ơ, tiếng muỗi vo ve ở đâu ấy nhỉ?" - Tony nhíu mày, đưa mắt nhìn trái nhìn phải, cố tình không để Anthony lọt vào tròng mắt.

" Ờ đúng, tiếng vo ve từ con muỗi siêu to khổng lồ này này." - Anthony nắm lấy cằm gã, từ giờ ở đây chúng tôi không có gì gọi là liêm sỉ. - " Gọi là phải trả công đấy."

" Ủa, tôi tưởng anh suốt đời cũng không gọi tôi là daddy?" _ Tony nhếch mép tạo thành một nụ cười tự mãn đểu cáng. - " Khí thế lúc đó đâu rồi?"

" Vứt rồi, tôi muốn nghe giọng daddy."

Tất nhiên Tony sướng rơn cả người, gã choàng tay lên ôm cổ Anthony, hôn một cái vào môi hắn tạm coi như trả công.

" Chỉ thế này thôi sao?" - Anthony bĩu môi, vô cùng không hài lòng trước món phần thưởng ít ỏi.

" Vậy anh muốn gì nữa?"

" Tôi á? - Anthony cúi sát mặt gã, đưa lưỡi ấm nóng liếm một đường lên tai, thì thầm với giọng nói quyến rũ của hắn làm gã muốn bủn rủn cả người.- Không có gì nhiều đâu, tôi chỉ muốn daddy thôi."

Tony đỏ bừng mặt, lúng túng nhắc nhở rằng đây là phòng lab, có thể có người xuống bất cứ lúc nào, Anthony đừng nên manh động, rằng kính ở đây là kính trong suốt và ở đây cực kì không thích hợp để làm mấy việc đó.

Anthony đảo mắt một vòng, dùng mỗi hắn chặn lại những tiếng phân bua của gã, tay luồn xuống phần nhạy cảm sớm đã dựng đứng lên vì những cử chỉ thân mật quá cỡ, bàn tay thô ráp của hắn nắm lấy dương vật gã, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve làm khuôn miệng Tony phát ra những tiếng ậm ừ quyến rũ.

" Daddy thật quyến rũ quá đi.." - Anthony mỉm cười, thích thú tận hưởng gã như một đứa trẻ tận hưởng bữa ăn chiều ngon miệng. - " Thật sự muốn được tôi chạm vào đến thế cơ à? Cơ thể này chắc chắn đã mong đợi rất nhiều rồi."

" Kh, không có! Anh đừng có suy nghĩ như vậy!" - Tony đương chống tay ngồi dậy, nhưng ngay lập tức đã bị một cánh tay mạnh bạo đè xuống, và sau đó Anthony bắt đầu mơn trớn trên ngực gã và khối Arc-reactor. Để lại những dấu hôn chằng chịt những chỗ gã đi qua.

Chiều hôm đó, daddy đã bị đụ ná thở. Từ đó về sau, ta không còn thấy Tony bắt Anthony gọi gã là "daddy" nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hết truyện rồi, đừng đọc nữa.


End file.
